PJO Truth or Dare
by Roo4life
Summary: The characters get bored and they decide to do truth or dare. No one will know what will happen except for the authoress. New people come in and old people come back even from the dead. After the Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

Nico was just walking through the Fields of Asphodel when he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw Grover, Clarisse, and some other half-bloods in the background. Grover turned around for a second then turned back and started to talk.

"Hey Nico, could you sorta come over to Camp Half-Blood and maybe play a game with us for a second?" he asked timidly looking around from what the Iris message would show. Nico shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I have nothing better to do." With that, he slashed his sword through the Iris Message and began his departure up to the real world and to camp half-blood.

Grover wanted everyone here that he knew so he Iris messaged people or went to get them. There were only three people left to get when almost everybody was there in the training area. Connor and Travis went to get Percy and Annabeth. That left Grover with Nico. Clarisse had this smirk, like she planned this since he always hated the smell of dead people. Iris messaging Nico while he was in the Underworld was like asking for someone to stuff someone's 3 week old gym socks up your nose in Grover's opinion, which he voiced openly to Clarisse. Grover took a drachma as Clarisse took the hose and started a spray. Throwing the drachma in and asking that Iris take the offering, he immediately regretted doing that. As Nico came into view, he smelled an infinite amount of dead people. As Nico went walking, Grover did the only thing his body could do at the moment. He let out a squeak. People behind him sniggered or giggled and he had to turn around and glare at them before returning to the conversation at hand. Nico turned around and whipped out his sword. Relaxing, he came over and they talked about him coming over to camp. He agreed, slicing his sword through the mist, making it disappeared as Connor and Travis came back with Percy and Annabeth.

Percy was sitting on the beach looking out at the sea when Travis came and sat down beside him.

"Hey," Percy said when he sat down.

"Hi. Anything new happen in your life?" Travis replied. Percy shook his head no. "Well, we're playing a game in the training area, you wanna come?" he asked getting up again.Shrugging, Percy got up and followed him back.

Annabeth was sitting in her cabin with a few other Athena kids, reading a book about the Parthenon when there was a knock on the door. Her older sister, Allisa, went to get the door. Opening it, a familiar voice asked if she was there. Hearing her name, she stood up and walked over to the door. Allissa turned to the side and walked off when she heard her coming.

"Hey Connor!" Annabeth welcomed him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You wanna play a game with me and some other campers in the training area?" Connor asked half turning and pointing in the direction of the training area with his thumb. Taking a minute to think about it, she looked around her cabin then turned back to him smiling slightly.

"Sure, why not?" she replied, walking back and chatting every other step.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the training area together behind Connor and Travis. Everyone was sitting in a circle and was chatting. When Annabeth and Percy sat down, Connor and Travis went to the other side of the circle and sat down next to each other.

"Who's starting?" Connor asked looking around the circle trying to find someone to pick on. Looking around, Annabeth pointed to a new Apollo girl sitting four people down from her.

"Hey um, girl what's your name?" Annabeth asked pointing to her. Looking around, the girl looked back at Annabeth and pointed at herself. "Yes you," Annabeth stated, looking back at her and letting her arm rest on her knee.

"M-my names Lauren," Lauren stuttered nervously, looking past Clarisse and a Hephaestus kid named John.

"Well, let's let the new girl go first," Clarisse, said with that little smirk on her face. Nodding her head with her little brown curls bouncing, she looked around. Lauren pointed to Grover.

"Umm, uh, Mr. Satyr, truth or dare," Lauren asked pointing to Grover and searching for a name to call him.

"My name's Grover, thank you, and I choose dare."

"Ok Grover, I dare you to take her over there and put a gallon of ice cream on her head," Lauren said, pointing to Clarisse.

Grover gulped and went over to the Big House, came back with a gallon of sherbet ice cream, and stuck it on Clarisse's head firmly. Apparently, the ice cream was warmed up a bit because when Grover shoved it on her head, it covered her forehead so it looked like she was wearing an ice cream hat.

"Ok Grover your turn!" Lauren shouted at Grover, happy at what she had done.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Grover asked Percy, walking away from Clarisse.

"I choose truth," Percy said after a few moments of silence and "hmmms" and "ummmmm" and "uhhhhhh".

"Percy, in your opinion, tell us what you think about the Greek Gods individually and together," Grover asked elaborately.

"I think that Hermes is cool but can be really scary sometimes. Aphrodite creeps me out a bit and I think that she's out for me. Zeus is cool, but he can be a bit, how to put this nicely, violent, odd, and mean. Poseidon I love, not just because that he's my dad, but because he can be so carefree and careful too. Demeter is odd but I don't know her much and when I first met her, she was having a conversation that had to do with cereal and Persephone marrying Hades. Ares is scary, funny, a bit dumb, and mean. Apollo is cool, but his haikus are annoying. Athena is cool, but can have a temper problems, no offense Annabeth, and she can be helpful and she's smart. Dionysus hates me, Hades hates me and wants me dead but is sorta weird and cool somehow, and he can scare me. Artemis is cool and awesome, but I think that the huntresses need to catch up with the slang today. Hephaestus is cool, weird, odd, and his kids are really awesome, especially Beckendorf. I wish he was here," Percy ended his little ramble and looked around.

"Did you really have to do that last comment Percy?" Travis asked.

"Well, talking about Hephaestus reminds me of Beckendorf!" Percy exclaimed. Just then Nico walked in with two other people covered in grey cloaks with hoods.

"I heard you guys talking from down there while I was heading up and decided to bring these two for your sake, and for my dad's sanity. You can take the hoods off now," Nico explained stepping forward and to the side. Taking their hoods off, two familiar faces showed themselves.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I didn't update for april and my excuse is because I could not get my hands onto the computer. Seriously. I take a step and it's taken. It's not like I can just push the person off no matter how much I want to. I will try to have chapter three up really soon and since school will be let out within the month the possibility of that happening is looking *checks paper* REALLY GOOD! I'M REALLY INTO Hetalia so if you love that too then keep an eye out for some stuff! Love you guys! Have an awesome…month! –S.A.K.U**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey, thanks everybody for all the reviews...and even the flames, because without them, I wouldn't have s'mores4 and they were good, thanks for asking. Ok, one thing to point out to some people: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! Do you think people who absolutely despise horror movies go to see them? No, so thanks to people with helpful criticism and, well, just thanks to all I suppose. Sorry for the wait too! My bad, heheh, ON TO THE STORY!**

"Hey guys!" Beckendorf waved with one hand while taking off the cloak and handing it to Nico. "Long time no see...or talk. So what're we doing?"

"Hi guys!" Silena took off her cloak and handed it to Nico too, waving enthusiastically to everyone. "OMGs, I've missed everyone soooooo much! Hugs!" Silena walked toward everyone and gave some group hugs and individual hugs then came back to stand next to Beckendorf.

"Beckendorf!" Percy got up and walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Man, it's been so long I've missed you!" Percy and some of the other guys kept talking to Beckendorf while some of the girls and some other guys talked to Silena.

"Guys, weren't we playing truth or dare?" Nico pointed out and everything was silent, then there were some small chattering as people took their spots. Beckendorf and Silena sat next to each other. "Whose turn is it?" Nico stood at the edge of the small group.

"I was truthed last so it's my turn. Hmmm, let's see," Percy looked around at the campers. "Nico!" All eyes turned to the boy in the shade and there was a pause. "I dare you to dress up like a girl and prance around camp saying "I'm a pretty princess!" and the Aphrodite girls will pick out what you wear," Percy explained with a smug look on his face.

"Don't worry Nico, we'll try to make you look pretty!" one of the Aphrodite girls piped up walking over to him. "But in the meantime, let's get started!" She dragged him off to the cabin while Nico looked like he was going to be tortured to death. Most of the Aphrodite girls followed, talking about what they would do to him.

"I hate you cuz!" Nico screamed right before the cabin door slammed shut and then we heard some crashes, squeals, and lots of talking coming from the cabin as we watched the door, waiting for Nico to come out. There was some chattering from some people, mostly girls, who were wondering what he would look like. Then the door slammed open and the girls who went in half carried half escorted a dazed Nico back to the Arena. "Too much bright colors, flashy lights, gone deaf, where am I?" Nico sort of swayed when the girls stood back and then he seemed to be conscious again. He was wearing a white dress that went down to his knees that were sleeveless and had seemed to move slightly with the wind. He stood in white sandals, which must have been pretty hard to find in his size. His hair was brushed and curled into small ringlets. He had some slight makeup and a lot of accessories on. All in all, he looked like girl. And was actually slightly attractive.

"Wow Nico, um, you look..." Percy blinked in surprise as he stared at the fuming Nico who seemed to be trying to glare craters into Percy's head.

"Isn't he adorable?" The Aphrodite head camper seemed to gush with pride at her work and took out a camera, grinning with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No! No pictures! I'm gonna get started!" Nico shouted as he ran out. "I'm a pretty princess! I'm a pretty princess!"

"Nico! You have to skip and say it happily!" Annabeth shouted after him, watching him stumble a bit before skipping pretty decently.

"I'm a pretty princess!" Nico shouted distantly panicking inwards as some guys glanced his way and actually smiled a bit. Unfortunately, others started laughing, and those were the others that knew who was skipping around shouting it.

_**After a couple of minutes**_

"I'm a pretty princess!" Nico shouted half skipping half running back into the arena blushing like crazy and sweating profusely. "How can people skip that long?" He was breathing pretty heavily and collapsed, letting the girls drag him back into the cabin and give him his clothes back.

"I wonder what happened to make him act like that..." Annabeth wondered silently while Percy glanced at her slightly uncertain.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he seemed pretty flustered and you can get flustered from skipping, but I didn't think it was that hard skipping around, you know?" Annabeth looked at him with a slight questioning look. At that moment, Nico walked out, sitting back in his spot, and glancing around.

"That was horrible. Percy when you die, I want to be in charge of what happens to you." Nico glared at Percy with more hate than he had earlier.

"Why, what happened?" Percy quirked an eyebrow slightly interested in this.

"Some guys from the Hermes cabin wolf-whistled and commented on my boxers." He seemed to blush slightly at the memory as Connor and Travis high-fived, snickering slightly. "Oh shut up Connor, Travis." He narrowed his eyes at them and they shrunk back slightly. "Ok then, Grover, truth or dare?" Grover glanced around nervously before fidgeting.

"I guess I'll choose dare," he sighed in defeat, then mentally yelled at himself considering the past dares.

"I dare you to kiss the first girl you see after Clarisse and Chris spin you around blindfolded," Nico smirked as his thoughts seemed to take place. Chris and Clarisse stood up, picked him up, and then blindfolded him with a scarf from a nearby Aphrodite girl. Abruptly, they started spinning him and he yelled out a small bleat before he swayed to a stop, Clarisse grabbing his shoulders to steady him. "Open," Nico shouted quickly and Grover pulled the scarf off, screaming shrilly for a second as Clarisse's dumbfounded and angry face came into view.

"Holy Zeus," Grover bleated softly, paling from the shock as his goat legs shook slightly.

"You set me up! You little-," Clarisse shouted, shaking a fist at Nico before Chris clamped her mouth shut and talked to her calmly.

"Just get it over with Clarisse, he never specified where." Chris smirked at Nico, whose expression faltered for a second as he realized his mistake.

"Fine," Clarisse grudgingly replied, gently shrugging off his hands and blushed lightly before folding her arms and standing in front of Grover. "Well?"

"Well what?" Grover glanced around still shaking.

"You're the one who's supposed to kiss me, not the other way around," she stated, rolling her eyes and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh...yeah...heh." If Grover looked scared and nervous a couple of seconds ago, he seemed mortified and on the verge of fainting now. Taking a shaky breath in he leaned forehead and pecked her on the forehead, running back to his spot as fast as his goat legs could carry him. Clarisse seemed like she was about to blow before Chris walked her back to her spot and tried to cool her anger. "Ok uh my turn! Beckendorf, truth or dare?"

"To start out, I think I'll go with truth," Beckendorf leaned back lazily and looked at Grover expectantly.

"Ok then," Grover started out looking at him and raising his eyebrows slightly,"have you ever though negatively about Percy?" Beckendorf looked stunned for a second before thinking over the question, slightly biting his bottom lip and looking a bit uncertain. Percy seemed confident at first but one glance at Beckendorf's face made his expression falter slightly before his anxiety got to him.

"Well? Have you?" Percy leaned forward and his face had slowly gone to one of fear and worry. "I'm not trying to pressure you in any way but, if you've thought something bad about me like that, well, I'd like to know." Surprisingly, Percy started to fidget and Annabeth looked at Percy concern evident on her face.

"Percy calm down. I'm sure Beckendorf is just uncertain whether he has or not. Have you ever tried to recall your first, say, flavor of ice cream you've ever tasted and start double-guessing yourself? I'm sure that's all Percy. You can stop worrying. It's kind of creeping us all out a bit." Annabeth looked around the circle and picked out a few slight nods from some people who were looking at Percy strangely.

"To be honest, I don't think I have thought of you like that unless I was teasing and it was evident. Sorry to worry you there Percy. I didn't mean to." Beckendorf chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head watching Percy visibly let out a sigh of relief as he slouched forward and looked back at him.

"You really had me worried there for a second," Percy stared at Beckendorf a tone of seriousness coating his voice lightly.

"Heh, sorry bud. Uh ok Annabeth," Beckendorf turned his attention to the Athena girl who had been watching the exchange contentedly but was now slightly shocked at her name being called.

"Um, yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh yes uh, let's see," She paused and seemed to think the two choices over before looking back at Beckendorf, "let's go with truth." Beckendorf smirked and leaned back almost lazily and stared at the sky before looking at Annabeth again with a look that had a small mischievous glint behind it before disappearing shortly. Unfortunately, Annabeth didn't miss it and though the feeling was small, she still felt that something bad was gonna happen.

"Have you ever had a Klondike bar?" Annabeth looked shocked for once but she quickly regained her composure while everyone else sort of stared in wonder. "Well?" Beckendorf prodded for an answer.

"Actually I haven't but I don't get why you'd ask such a simple question." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders and slouching slightly but there was a slight spark of defiance in her eyes as Beckendorf's eyes met hers. "Ok then, Connor, truth or dare?"

"Just because I don't want to take the chance of you daring me to stop being an idiot and such, I choose truth." With a confident, he straightened up and seemed serious for a split second before he returned to his regular self, grinning like an idiot and slouching with a sly look in his eyes. "So what do ya got?"

"Have you ever had dirty thoughts about a guy?" Annabeth questioned her eyes boring holes into his, making sure that he'd tell the truth while a spark of amusement flashed through her face, lighting it up briefly. Connor sputtered for a second seeming completely and utterly caught off guard.

"Are you asking if I'm bi-curious?" He reeled back slightly looking back at her with a_ Please-tell-me-you're-kidding-me_ face.

"No I'm asking if you've had any dirty thoughts about a guy, that doesn't mean you wonder what it's like or anything, but I guess they're close." Annabeth shrugged and grinned leaning forwards. "Why so nervous?"

"I...I've had some but only because of some odd stuff we find on the-"

"Don't say anymore my dear bro. We all know that everyone finds that eventually." Travis pulled his brother into a one armed hug patting his head. "Now continue."

"Hm, ok let's see, Percy. Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare." Connor thought about something for a second before grinning and whispering his idea into Travis' ear. Travis nodded grinning back. Now Percy slightly understood why Annabeth called him Seaweed brain.

"I dare you to make Annabeth eat a Klondike bar." Percy's jaw dropped and Annabeth groaned, along with some other campers while the rest just shook their heads sadly.

"Seriously, Connor? I'd make Percy-," an Aphrodite girl was cut off by Clarisse.

"Oh shut up. I want to see how this will turn out," Clarisse seemed to be interested on how Annabeth would refuse and how far they'd go to carry out the dare. Would someone get hurt?

"Ok then well, where am I going to get a Klondike bar?" Percy tried to worm his way out of his situation but failed horribly when Connor pulled one out of a bag he now carried with him. Apparently it was full of "life-saving supplies" but with the Stoll brothers you never knew.

"Right here. Now get on with it!"

"Annabeth, will you eat the Klondike bar?" Percy held out the wrapped ice cream and looked at her pleading. Annabeth looked a bit cautious but in the middle of deciding. "Please? Then nothing has to get tough and we can get this over with." Annabeth seemed to go for that but her arms were crossed and she kept looking at the Klondike bar like it had poison in it and was going to kill her. Then she'd look back at Percy wondering if she had to.

"What if Connor did something to it?" Annabeth looked suspiciously worried and looked at Percy like a little kid worried about monsters under the bed. Then it changed and looked like she was an interrogator trying to stare the truth out of a suspect. If she was in that situation the unfortunate suspect would be Connor Stoll. Who looked at her like a hurt puppy.

"What? Why would you think- ok never mind I understand. But I swear on the River Styx that I did not, and Travis did not, do anything demeaning or harmful to that Klondike bar!" Travis nodded in agreement and Connor had his hand over his heart with the other raised.

"See? They didn't do anything to it. So will you eat this and make it easier on us?" Percy nudged her with the Klondike bar trying to coax a yes out of her. Suspense was growing in the air and everyone leaned forward slightly waiting for the Athenian's answer.

"No."

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Clarisse jumped up and was behind Percy in an instant grabbing his arms and trying to force the Klondike bar into Annabeth's mouth. "I WAITED PATIENTLY AND I SWEAR YOU WERE GONNA SAY YES CONSIDERING THIS IS PERCY. BUT NOOOO! YOU SAY NO! WELL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU WILL EAT THIS KLONDIKE BAR!" Percy had tried resisting against Clarisse's grip but he might have been a ghost because it didn't do much. He tried getting some water and using as little that was around currently but that only made as much as a water bottle could hold. That didn't affect her much. It appeared to only make her more determined. Annabeth ran to get away from her but another Ares kid stood up and held her up in the air while she struggled in vain.

"Clarisse stop it! Percy!"

"I tried but I can't do much! What do you want me to do?"

"Drop the Klondike bar!"

"But then it'll be spoiled!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Well I-!" she was cut off by the Klondike being shoved into her mouth and she glared at Clarisse holding Percy's arm up that was holding the Klondike bar up to her mouth.

"-am going to eat this Klondike bar. Yes you are missy." Clarisse continues to feed Annabeth the Klondike bar through Percy. Annabeth didn't look happy about it but she didn't start out happy so no surprise. This went on for a while as the other campers sat in an awkward and shocked silence. After the few minutes it took for her to eat it Clarisse sat down still fuming slightly but satisfied for now. "There. My work here is done."

"Well? How was it?" Percy brushed his hands off and chuckled nervously, looking at Annabeth, who glared at him before rolling her eyes.

"Nothing special if that's what you're looking for. Now, my turn," she said turning to the twins looking at them maliciously. "Travis, truth or dare?"

**Will he choose truth or dare? Only in the next chapter will you find out. **

**Sorry for the late update but I'll try to update something every month from now on.(slow writer and mostly procrastinator here) I'm sure my friends will keep me to that too. This month to the next I'm going to be editing and revising chapter one. It'll mostly be the same but I'm gonna try to make it, well, less crappy. I could care less if I got flames but since I'm a pyromaniac with a love of sweets, bright outlook on life, and a short fuse I'm sure I'll be able to find** **something to do with them. Helpful criticism is very much welcome. OH, IF YOU DO FLAME PLEASE STATE REASON WHY, IT WILL THEN BE TURNED INTO HELPFUL CRITICISM AND WILL NOT BE A FLAME. If you just love being a flamer then, ok, good for you. Thank you! Have a nice day. Smiles make the world go round. :)**


End file.
